Absolución
by Hoshi Tsukino
Summary: El deseo de las almas de ser perdonadas, de ser aliviadas. Deseos que un atormentado Erik quiere cumplir, pero alguien tan impuro no tiene el derecho de la absolución; para su sorpresa un ser celestial lo aleja de las tinieblas y le ofrece la gloria. Entren, lean y disfruten.
1. Capítulo 1: Absolución

Ok siguiendo la linea en qué estoy escribiendo decidí hacer este fic donde ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Erik se hubiera encontrado un Ángel? Y bueno resulto esto, espero qué les guste.

Ya saben el fantasma dela ópera no pertenece y la canción «Lacrimosa» pertenece al grupo japonés kalafina.

.

u: u: u:

.

Capítulo 1: Salvación

La voz suave en contraste con una voz ligeramente ii grave me hacían ir hacia ella, era estúpido, yo qué hice qué muchos murieran ante la hipnótica voz de la sirena qué salva-guarda a mi refugio, ya qué a esto no se le puede llamar hogar, ir hacia la luz, una muerte inminente para las polillas cómo yo; llegué a la habitación qué estaba condicionada para Cristine y lo qué vi me asombro. Un Ángel, estaba de frente a mi cantado, sus cabellos rizados y dorados, su piel blanca, sus ojos se encontraban serrados y envueltos en tupidas pestañas rubias, vestía una túnica larga y blanca cómo la qué los antiguos griegos usaban, y los más impresionante era sus grandes alas, en un tono lila, reposaban al rededor de ella cómo queriendo cubrirla y abrazarla. Era tan sublime.

Quise atribuir esto a una visión provocada por las constantes borracheras qué he tenido desde qué dejé marchar a Cristine junto a Raoul. Sus ojos en un tono azulado, casi violeta me miraron intensamente, mientras comenzaba una nueva melodía.

~ _ **Oh María...**_

 _ **Santa virgen, ave María Concédenos de tu piedad~**_

Bajo de la cama de Cristine y comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

~ _ **La luna y su luz**_

 _ **Exponen la fría aflicción**_

 _ **Que te embarga en el corazón**_

 _ **Desesperación**_

 _ **Es lo que el futuro intuyo**_

 _ **Y cohabitan en la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Enigmática señal**_

 _ **Del secreto que debo cargar,**_

 _ **siempre**_

 _ **Pálida noche azul**_

 _ **Caminando en silencio.**_

.

 _ **Lacrimosa, una vez mas**_

 _ **El mundo en un pedestal**_

 _ **Desvanecer con lentitud**_

 _ **Perdiéndonos en la inmensidad.**_

 _ **Ocultando en tu mirar**_

 _ **Sueños de perversidad**_

 _ **Hasta caer sin pestañear**_

 _ **Las lágrimas**_

 _ **En tu impuro corazón.~**_

Mientras cantaba su voz, o mejor dicho voces, se escuchaban rotas por el dolor que expresaba en la letra, esa letra infernal que me recordaba el dolor al que siempre e sido expuesto.

~ _ **Santa virgen, ave María**_

 _ **Bendicenos y guárdanos**_

 _ **Santa virgen, ave María**_

 _ **Envuélvenos en tu bondad**_

 _ **(Bendicenos)**_

 _ **La salvación.~**_

Sus manos unidas, en señal de oración rogaban por piedad.

~ _ **Figura espectral**_

 _ **Que huye de la oscuridad**_

 _ **Y la luz pretende alcanzar**_

 _ **Esos sueños son**_

 _ **Realmente una trampa mortal**_

 _ **Y al fuego nos condenaran**_.

.

 _ **Gritalo, exclámalo**_

 _ **Nada de eso te servirá,**_

 _ **nunca**_

 _ **La indulgencia de Dios jamas**_

 _ **Nos sera concedida.~**_

Con sus manos dramatizaba más la escena frente a mis ojos, me hacia rabiar y solo deseaba llenar de injurias hacia aquel Dios.

Las plegarias al cielo retumbaban con fuerza y hacían eco en la habitación.

~ _ **Al fuego eterno se nos condeno**_

 _ **La puerta al cielo se nos cerro**_

 _ **Se consumirá el cielo con los dos**_

.

 _ **Oh, María**_

 _ **Lacrimosa,**_

 _ **Sacrosanta**_

.

 _ **Lacrimosa, intento amar**_

 _ **Este mundo de crueldad**_

 _ **Antes azul cuando nací**_

 _ **Y ahora color rojo carmín.~**_

Y este instante el Ángel comenzó a llorar, lágrimas de sangre ensuciaban su rostro pálido.

~ _ **Ya no busco absolución**_

 _ **Solo conceder perdón**_

 _ **Las lágrimas que derramo**_

 _ **La tierra no, bastan para sanar**_

.

 _ **(Santa virgen, ave María)**_

 _ **(Bendice nos y guárdanos)**_

 _ **Lacrimosa**_

 _ **(Santa virgen ave María)**_

 _ **(Envuélvenos con tu bondad)**_

 _ **Bendice nos**_

 _ **(La salvación)**_

 _ **Oh, María**_

 _ **Guárdanos.~**_

Al finalizar su voz se escucho tan fuerte cómo un estruendo en medio de la tempestad y pude jurar que la gran ópera de París retumbo en ese instante.

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba de llorar, dejando atrás un rastro rojizo, me miro de nuevo y ahora pude ver que se encontraba furiosa, pero en contraste también había compasión.

-¿Soy cómo ellos o peor porqué ahora mismo deseo egoístamente, dar sufrimiento a los que te hicieron tanto daño?-preguntó llena de confusión, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba mi rostro expuesto.

Quise alejarme y asfixiarla con mis propias manos al tocarme así, de esa manera tan osada, más sin embargo las suaves caricias qué me daba en mis sobresaltados pómulos me relajaron y no pude -¿Qué eres?- solo le pregunte eso.

Sonreía suavemente -soy un Ángel mi nombre es Serena-.

Su voz suave me hacían relajarme y su tacto me reconfortaba. -yo nací antes de qué existieran los humanos, antes de qué se estableciera un cielo o un infierno, yo pelee hombro con hombro con mi hermano Gabriel, para expulsar aquellos opositores…- mientras recordaba hizo una pausa -existen veces en qué me preguntó ¿qué tan malo es el querer ir hasta nuestros límites?-con un ademán le resto importancia a la situación y continuo -en fin después existieron los humanos y también fueron expulsados del Edén, al decidir tomar el fruto prohibido- sorprendió cuando dijo "decidir" y no qué cayeron en tentación -conocí cientos de ellos cada uno tan diferente y los salvaguarde baja el yugo de mis alas, pero ninguno se asemeja a lo impresionante qué eres tú-.

Me tomaba de mis mejillas viéndome directo a los ojos en si mirada se reflejaban los sentimientos cargados de cariño, me sobresalte al percatarme que cómo esos sentimientos me envolvían y me llenaban de calidez -se qué no puedo remediar el dolor qué te han causado, aún así…-su voz y su mirada se distorsionaban por el dolor, pero no dejaba de lado esos sentimos tan llenos de calidez y carriño, su frente se pegó a la mía, mirándome directo, -pero quiero estar a tu lado, permíteme quedarme contigo, rogaré si para ti es necesario- y mientras hablaba se hincaba -por favor- sus manos se aferraban a las mías y ella alzaba sus plegarias -permíteme qué te amé- su voz, su mirada me flaquearon y me doblegaron, nunca tuve una petición de tal magnitud, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la tomaba de los hombros dije solo un simple si, quería ser egoísta, quería qué ese ser aliviara mi sufrimiento y aliviara mis heridas, quería sentirme amado aunque no correspondiera nunca a sus sentimientos de una manera recíproca. Esa noche, de ser posible, yo me hundí un poco más en el fangoso infierno llevándome a un ser celestial.

.

u: u: u:

.

Notas finales: Buena está historia contará con tres capítulos y nada más el fic está inspirado en mis dos endings favoritos de mi anime-manga preferido kuroshitsuji de la mangaka más maravillosa Yana Toboso, en fin espero qué les guste y nos leemos pronto bye bye.


	2. Capítulo 2: Castigo

Advertencia

Este capítulo tendrá lemon, no de manera tan explícita pero si no gustas del género por favor respeta al quien escribe y leé.

Ya saben el fantasma dela ópera no pertenece.

.

TnT TnT TnT

.

Capítulo 2: Castigo

Caminaba entre los puestos de comida, seleccionado lo más fresco para poder alimentar a Erik, aún a mi pesar de qué este mismo me permitió estar a su lado me entristecía qué el se siguiera viendo así mismo cómo un monstruo, cómo una abominación y no cómo el ser humano qué era y negándose "los privilegios" del qué para los demás eran acciones tan cotidianas, me costo mucho el lograr qué tomará bocado y no se diga del dormir fue sumamente difícil el acostumbrarlo a mi tacto.

Mientras seleccionaba qué era mejor si el pescado o la carne para la cena de está noche, sentía qué me seguían, me apresure y lleve ambas cosas, no sabía cual sabía mejor pero supuse qué a Erik le gustarían, caminando por la calle Scribe, esa qué da entrada al lago y por la cual Erik me dio instrucciones del cómo ingresar sin problemas a su mansión, oculte los alimentos donde yo solamente pudiera tomarlos y espere a qué estuviera equivocada.

El suave sonido de un aleteo me confirmo qué estaba en lo correcto -debo estar en serios problemas si mi hermano viene a buscarme…- lo encare -Gabriel-.

Un par de ojos color jade, una melena rizada y rubia, unas alas blancas y resplandecientes con un rictus serio e imponente se mostraban ante mi. Lo supe, era hora y marché junto a mi hermano; durante aquella época yo era muy apegada a Gabriel, éramos hermanos, pero su relación más grande y estrecha era entre el y al qué le llaman Lucifer, jamás lo trate aún así decidí pelear hombro con hombro junto para expulsarlo del cielo.

.

~*~*~*~

.

Una multitud me rodea, dedos acusadores me señalaban y los murmullos en la sala hacen qué sea imposible escuchar más allá de tu propia respiración. Miro impasible a la corte y a los ojos decepcionados de mi hermano se muestran, me entristece qué me vea así, pero no me retracto. -¡Orden!, ¡¡Orden!!-. La voz estruendosa se hace escuchar por encima del revuelo y todo queda en silencio.

-estamos aquí reunido para estipular el futuro qué llevará Serena de ahora en adelante-.

-¡¡Exilio!! ¡¡Exilio!! ¡¡Exilio!!-la muchedumbre no tarda en hacerse notar.

-¿Qué no escucharemos sus razones?-. La voz de mi hermano acalla a todos.

Me vuelven a mirar esperando mi versión -¡¡No me arrepiento!!-, debo dejarlo en claro, jamás me arrepentiré de esto, de entregarle mi amor y cariño a Erik, no nunca, lo único qué me arrepiento es el no haber actuado antes.

-¡No me arrepiento!, lo único qué aquí es una injusticia es el dolor y sufrimiento qué le permitieron vivir-. Y en estos momentos los veo con ojos acusadores estremeciendo a los asistentes.

-¡Si!, ¡¡Todos ustedes qué dejaron qué esa pobre alma condenada deseará el no existir!!-. En este punto ya me había quebrado, los recuerdos tormentosos de un Erik más pequeño siendo rechazado por su madre, pidiendo intensamente ser borrado cómo su solo fuera un simple error y las lágrimas bajaban sin detenerse, lágrimas en un burbujeante tono, rojo carmesí, siendo observada con asombro.

-¡¡Ustedes!!, ¡¡Qué dejaron que un alma tan frágil, etérea y sublime, cómo solamente puede tener el!!, ¡¡LA DEJARON SUFRIR Y QUÉ AHORA VAGUE AGONIZANTE!!-. Y así perdí la compostura, al recordar el cómo encontré a Erik, sumido en la depresión y un dolor profundo, ¡Nunca más!, nunca permitiría volver a verlo así y menos por mi causa.

-¡¡No me arrepiento!!, ¡¡Así qué asumiré cualquier castigo qué se me sea impuesto!!-. Sin ningún rastro de duda, resonó mi voz fuerte y clara.

-si es lo qué deseas, qué Dios se apiade de tu alma-. El rostro de mi hermano descompuesto por el dolor, hizo qué una punzada se instalará en mi pecho pero no daría marcha atrás, lo mire y una sonrisa suave se formo en mi rostro un "lo siento" y "estaré bien" fue lo último qué le dije.

.

~*~*~*~

.

La preocupación estaba a flor de piel, me sentía enloquecer ante la falta de noticias de Serena me tenía perturbado y en punto de quiebre, no me gustaba el saber qué dependía de ella, era doloroso el saber qué marcharía y me dejaría. Serena me advirtió qué esto podía suceder, qué desaparecía por instante, qué no me asustara, qué regresaría, aún así la desesperación se adueñaba de mi.

Espere a qué se oscureciera para marchar en su búsqueda, sonaba desesperado pero no puedo dejarla ir estaba aferrado a ella era mi salvación, me permitía estar cuerdo y no dejarme ahogar por estos sentimientos llenos de aberración.

Salí por la rendija de la calle Scribe, era el lugar más seguro para empezar a buscar, y ahí enroscada entre harapos y suciedad estaba Serena, me acerque a ella y la escena era desgarradora, su rostro lleno de dolor, lágrimas frescas en sus ojos, la suciedad marcada en su pálida piel, pero lo qué más me horrorizo fueron las marcas en su espalda, en el nacimiento de sus omóplatos, donde antes asían sus alas1, me quite la capa y con ella cubrí su torso intentado ser cuidadoso con sus heridas le ayude a incorporarse, ella me tendió un canasto con comida y me sorprendió el hecho de que en su estado aún pensara en mi, una sonrisa descompuesta seguramente por el dolor fue reflejada en su rostro y a cambio intente regresarle una sonrisa que salio más cómo una mueca.

Después de limpiar sus heridas con una infusión de hiervas medicinales y agua caliente, las vende con cuidado procurando no lastimarla. Un nudo en mi garganta me impedía respirar con normalidad y el escozor provocado por las lágrimas retenidas era muy doloroso. Mientras curaba a Serena me contó lo ocurrido, -¿Porqué te sacrificas así por mi…?-. Mi voz solo era un murmullo lastimero.

Serena se giro frente a mi y una sonrisa llena de cariño me dedico -Te amo-.

Ese par de palabras fueron suficientes para descomponerme por completo, la verdad de estas, sus intensos sentimientos, la mirada determinada y amorosa, me dieron a entender que no era una broma o una muestra de lastima.

Y esa misma noche me permití sentirme amado y ser egoísta, mis labios comenzaron siendo estampados en sus labios, un suave contacto sin intenciones más llevaderas, el suave roce aumentado cada vez más, guiados por los instintos y los sentimientos.

Nos sentíamos perdidos entre la bruma nocturna, deshechos, por distintas razones, abrazándonos con ímpetu deseando el fundirnos el uno con el otro y lograr componernos aunque sea un poco; mientras mis manos se movían suavemente sobre las vendas, ella me acariciaba el rostro expuesto con tanta adoración.

Mi cadera se pegaba a la suya con ritmo y suavidad, voces entre cortadas y respiraciones agitadas acompañado el coro de gemidos intensificados, creando una música subliminal. Yo besaba con cariño donde las marcas de sus alas despejadas mientras su cuerpo temblaba en el acto. Buscamos posicionarnos frente a frente, viéndonos con intensidad, mezclando nuestros alientos, nuestras miradas, la misma alma.

Y esa noche yo logre rozar el cielo con los dedos y un Ángel cayó por mi a las entrañas del infierno.

.

TnT TnT TnT

.

Notas del autor:

1)En el nacimiento de sus omóplatos, donde antes asían sus alas: está frase nace de un comentario en el manga BL (Boys Leve), doukyuusei de Asumiko Nakamura Sensei; que a su mismo hace referencia de una novela no especificada, en verdad está frase me encanto como hace referencia a que los omóplatos son los vestigios de nuestras alas y no pude evitar escribirlo.

Bueno en estos instantes estoy llorando, no me duele, me lastima, ¡¡Me quema!!. Soy muy dramática pero me duele mucho el imaginarme un Erik bebé llorando y deseando no existir, así que sufran conmigo lectoras. En fin dejando de explayarme nos leemos luego bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Absolución

Absolución

Ya saben el fantasma dela ópera no pertenece. La canción «Kagayaku Sora No Shijima Ni Wa» es del grupo japonés kalafina.

.

TT^TT TT^TT TT^TT

.

Capítulo 3: Absolución

Los nervios carcomían mi estabilidad, Nadir, el persa, el único ser que llegó a ser lo más cercano a un amigo para Erik, accedió a revisar su estado de salud, aún después de todo, ambos nos mudamos a las frías y lúgubres calles de Liverpool en tierra inglesa, era cómo recomenzar, donde nadie nos conocía y donde podíamos estar sin preocuparnos por los demás, pero aún a pesar de todo la salud de Erik decayó y tuvimos que volver a Francia, Erik tenía varios asuntos pendientes que resolver… y ese asunto acaba de llegar, el suave golpeteo me lo advierte y me encamino a recibirlos, la mirada escéptica de Cristine y la hostil de Raoul son lo primero que diviso; tengo el deseo de mandarlos al diablo pero me abstengo de hacerlo, se que Erik tiene que hablar con ellos.

Los ubico en el salón principal y la tensión es disuelta cuando Nadir llega, el semblante serio y decaído de este me hace pensar que la hora a llegado, el dolor se instala en mi pecho.

Se sorprende al ver a mis acompañantes y estos actúan igual, pero después de la sorpresa se limitan a saludarse cordialmente, Nadir me lleva a un lugar apartado de la habitación y comienza a hablar -Es el momento que busques a alguien que le de el último sacramento1-. Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y dolor es desgarrador asiento en silencio y me dirijo a ellos, Nadir les informa el estado de Erik, se miran entre ellos y Cristine logra calmar a Raoul, y la primera en ingresar es Cristine, con mucho dolor e hirviendo en celos lo permito ellos deben hablar, salgo esperando llegar antes que cualquier otra visita.

El enrejado dorado y muy conocido por mi son lo primero que veo, parado en frente de estas está mi hermano, -ha llegado su hora-.

-Tiempo sin vernos, ¿Como estas?, yo muy bien, espero que estés de lo mejor hermano-. Me mira molesto, pero de inmediato me sonríe y me abraza con fuerza.

-¡Te he extrañado tanto!,- berrea lastimosamente en mi oído, y sonrío con melancolía cuanto lo he extrañado -me alegra que estés bien,- se separa de mi, me mira y una sonrisa triste se muestra en su rostro -lo que me hace suponer que vienes a ayudarlo a el-.

Asiento con la cabeza, solo suspira con fuerza me besa la frente -solo será por momento úsalo adecuadamente…- me mira curioso y se que quiere preguntarme algo.

-¿Que sucede?-.

-¿Ha válido la pena?, es decir ¿Vale todo lo que has sacrificado?-.

La sonrisa más grande y sincera que he dado en mi vida se da a relucir. El comprende todo y me deja ir.

Llegó justo a tiempo, los golpes insistentes en la puerta me lo hacen saber, lo primero que observo son dos pares de ojos dorados y unas inconfundibles cabelleras azabaches de los mellizos, los abrazo con fuerza a mi pequeño Erik y mi dulce Gabriela, mis niños están aquí, me siento reconfortada, los llevo adentro y no puedo evitar desmoronarme el dolor me consume, se que ellos están igual de destrozados, las miradas curiosas se hacen presentes, así que los presento con orgullo, nuestros hijos, ellos están un poco recelosos con la presencia de los desconocidos, pero comprenden que su padre debe hablar con ellos, y yo no puedo estar más agradecida por tenerlos y ser tan compresivos ante la situación, la culpa me mata al saber los muchos secretos que tanto Erik y yo les guardamos, pero siempre buscamos hacerlo para darles una vida más tranquila, normal y decente, que un Ángel exiliado y un humano tan irreal cómo solo lo puede ser Erik, les puede brindar. Los envío junto a su papá, ellos deben despedirse y Erik tiene que irse lo más tranquilo y en paz, yo me encargo de los preparativos.

Después de unas horas llegó con unos canastos llenos de diversas flores, prevaleciendo las rosas rojas, los lirios azules y las no me olvides, mis invitados me veían con curiosidad, pero se apresuraron a ayudarme a llevarlas a la habitación donde estaba Erik, le di unas partituras a Cristine para que se familiarice con la melodía, le pedí previamente que trajera su violín para el momento y este ha llegado.

Mando a mis hijos que marchen a buscar el servicio funerario, necesito privacidad, me quedo junto a Nadir, Raoul y Cristine. Ingreso a la habitación y las lágrimas amenazan con salir, la imagen de un Erik más pálido de lo usual, demasiado delgado a comparación de este tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos y la mirada cansada me corroe con fuerza, Erik me mira con reproche, le prometí ser fuerte, me obligo a calmarme, me acerco al lecho y beso con cariño su frente, mientras que el acaricia con delicadeza mi mejilla, rompo el contacto íntimo y me apresuro a acomodar todo.

Un par de sillas acomodas en ambos costados de la cama donde están sentados Raoul y Nadir sosteniendo unos remos, y otra más en los pies, ahí se encuentra Cristine con violín en mano, yo estoy recargada en la cabecera y sostengo la cabeza de Erik en mi regazo, las flores están regadas al rededor de Erik creando una fragancia agradable y dulce. Cristine comienza a tocar y yo comienzo a cantar.

(\/)

( . .)

C(")(")

 ** _"Cuando el final del tiempo empiece a acercar enjuga tus frías lágrimas,_**

 ** _Escucharas los coros de los Ángeles,_**

 ** _La luz alumbrará tu llanto."_**

La escena se desvaneció ahora nos encontrábamos sobre un barco funerario, en la intemperie sobre el agua salina, el cielo estrellado se refleja en la superficie, todos se impresionan pero se abstienen de voltear, se los he advertido, de inmediato comienzan a remar, hiendo hacia atrás y Cristine continuo tocando.

 ** _"Tu corazón se teñirá con los tonos rojizos de está canción_**

 ** _Cómo una melodía inmortal_**

 ** _Extendiéndose hacia la perpetuidad."_**

Acaricio el rostro de Erik, mientras suaves jadeos salen de el, las flores flotan en el agua logrando un paisaje hermoso, para estos momentos yo ya canto con mi par de voces.

 ** _"Y en el silencio del cielo un jardín hallaras donde por fin tendrás descanso_**

 ** _Atravesando un mar de fragancias de flor escucharas estos salmos…_**

 ** _…Mada sortiya mari michiya_**

 ** _Sari mortiya maria imarida_**

 ** _Sortiya mari michiya_**

 ** _Sari mortiya mari e imariita da_**

 ** _Astaia ima iya solti mia dia..._**

 ** _Atare mifiriya anida... 2"_**

En estos momentos salen mis alas.

Se que estamos por llegar.

Y el dolor me mata.

 ** _"La luna cobijada por la oscuridad susurra canciones de cuna._**

 ** _Adormeciendo a quienes lleguen escuchar cayendo en un sueno eterno_**

 ** _Adiós amor no volverás ahora estas más allá de lo terrenal."_**

La oscuridad de mi corazón llenará el vacío causado por ti.

El dolor se demuestra en mi voz y las lágrimas que corren sin reparo, pegó mi frente a el, y me acaricia con mucho cariño, el dolor no se detiene pero me reconforta el saber que busque hacerlo feliz y por muy egoísta que fuera yo lo fui mucho a su lado.

 ** _"En el silencio del cielo se encuentra tu hogar,_**

 ** _En donde la luna se asienta_**

 ** _Y en el camino de la vía Láctea al final te espera una vida nueva."_**

Llegamos, y cómo si un milagro se tratase Erik parece rejuvenecido, cómo si los pesares en su vida jamás existieron,

Todos los observan asombrados.

 ** _"Es tu renacer…"_**

Término de cantar, tomo a Erik de la mano y lo conduzco a su nuevo hogar, le pido a Gabriel que lo cuide y antes de marchar le doy un último beso, vuelvo a subir al barco, tenemos que regresar y tal como les ordene al inicio boo pueden voltear hacia atrás o será un error mortal.

(\/)

( . .)

C(")(")

Salimos de nuestra ensoñación,

Volvemos a estar en la habitación

Y con fuerza me aferro,

Mientras lloro con desesperación,

Al cuerpo de Erik.

Y esa noche a las 12:10 de ha mañana

A muerto Erik Destler, el fantasma de la ópera.

Y junto a el todo mi ser se ha ido.

.

TnT

.

Notas finales:

1) El último sacramento en la religión católica-cristiana, se da cuando la persona está por fallecer, es para liberar el alma de los pecados, pedir perdón y esperar a que se sea aceptado en el cielo.

2)Pido disculpas de antemano al no mostrar la interpretación, por más que le busque y le moví no la hallé, mis disculpas por eso.

¡Estoy llorando!, no duele, ¡Me quema!, ¡Me lastima!. Dios soy cruel, bueno si alguien mas llora estoy dispuesta a compartir mi hombro, esto sería todo quizá y solo quizá añada un pequeño epílogo pero aún no me convenzo.

En fin espero que les gustará y nos leemos pronto bye bye.


End file.
